The Diary of Ryan Evans
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: New story by me and SharpayxEvans! Ryan starts keeping a journal as a way to express everything that happened during a class trip to Colorado and afterwards. SLASH! BoyBoy. So don't read if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! This is a new story by me, Mondler4EvEr and SharpayxEvans. We both love Ryan/Troy stories so we decided to write one together. We hope you like it and please review. Enjoy!**

12/12/06

Diary

My mom gave you to me today as a way to record all of my thoughts about what has happened inthe past year. It all began when we were on the school trip to Colorado and we were staying in a cabin near the ski lodge. On the first night I wasn't able to sleep very well so I headed into the living room of the cabin for a cup of hot chocolate. Hot chocolate usually puts me to sleep. That and listening to my sister sing a lullaby that our mom used to sing to us. I've never told anyone that before. But anyway, I came out of my room to get some hot chocolate and there was Troy Bolton sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey." I said to the basketball star of East High. He jumped, spilling some of his hot chocolate down his shirt. I quickly grabbed one of the white, fabric napkins off the table nearest to me and handed it to him.

"Oh shit that must really burn." I said examining exactly where he had spilled it and discovering that it was directly on his crotch.

He nodded and I grabbed him another napkin.

"Do you really think we should be using these?" he asked me holding up a now stained napkin. I shrugged.

"Cant sleep?" I asked him. Now it was his turn to shrug and he sighed as he stared into what remained of his hot chocolate. All of a sudden, he said,

"Ryan, I think I'm gay."

But let me back up a little bit….

Mrs. Darbus's yelled at us from across the parking lot to get on the bus. Sharpay and I climbed onto the bus right behind Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. Chad and Troy were whispering about something then glancing at us, then whispering some more.

"Hi Troy." Sharpay said waving cutely as she and I sat in the seat across from the duo. Troy winced and waved back shyly. Sharpay giggled and then pulled out her compact so that she could examine her reflection. As she applied some bright pink lipstick, I examined Troy's chiseled features and soft looking lips. He was truly a beautiful person and Sharpay and I had both had crushes on him since sixth grade. It was during sixth grade that I had first realized that I was gay. We, (the Evans family), had been on vacation and Mom and Dad had gone out for a night leaving Sharpay and me alone in the hotel room. Sharpay had turned on the TV only to come across something near to gay porn. I had been fascinated with the way that the two men touched each other and I was turned on more than ever seeing any naked girls. And when we went back to school I began to notice how lovely Troy Bolton really was. I would sit all of recess watching him play basketball from behind the slide as Sharpay practiced her latest bit of choreography.

But anyway back to that night….

I thought that I hadn't heard right.

"Gay? Are you sure?" I asked Troy Bolton, as we stood huddled in a dark corner of the cabin. He nodded and I sighed. Could this really be happening? One of my greatest fantasies come true….

Oh shit, got to go. Mrs. Darbus is coming around to collect homework.

- Ryan

**Author's Note: Alright, what do you think. This chapter was done by SharpayxEvans and the next one will be done by me. So please review and tell us what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, thank you guys for al of the nice reviews! We really appreciate it! Sorry for the long update but I really didn't have time to think about this story because I was talking so many finals and HSA's. It was brutal, you guys. Well, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

12/13/06

Diary

Ok, I only have a few minutes to write in you because it's midnight and I have to go to school in seven hours. Well, back to that night. I couldn't believe my ears when he told me that he was gay. They just didn't sound right coming from his mouth. It was just bizarre. I mean the captain of the basket ball team – _gay?_

"Um… how did you know?" I know that I was being nosy but I just had to ask. I mean it's not everyday someone tells you that they are gay, especially a person like Troy Bolton.

He didn't answer me at first, he was busy tracing the crevices in the wall that we stood by. I thought that he was ignoring my question so I just asked again.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked taking his eyes off the wall and looking at me. Man, those eyes can make you go weak.

"How did you know?" I asked again, placing my hands on the wall for support.

"I don't know…it was confusing. It all went so fast and it just felt…" He said trailing off brushing his middle and index finger against his lips.

"It's alright." Not knowing what else to say. I just put my hand on his shoulder for comfort and I could have sworn that I felt him shiver but I ignored it.

"Is it really alright? I mean hell Ryan you just don't know." He said walking away, sitting down on the couch. I followed him and sat down too.

I cocked my eyebrow at him and said, "I think that I do know. Have you forgotten that I'm gay?"

"That's not what I meant. People expect you to be gay." Troy said uneasily, probably not sure how I would take it.

I couldn't help but giggled at that. I knew that that people have always pictured me as gay, so that's why no one really paid any mind to it. Well, except for the freshman's who think that it's funny to point and stare. "Let me guess, all of your friends will ridicule you and will disown you."

"Kind of." He whispered.

"Well, your secret is safe with me." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." He said and then he looked down at his pants. "Uh, this is getting uncomfortable. I'm going to change and then try to get some sleep." He said standing up and walking back to his room.

Wait, Troy." I said and he turned around. "Are you not going to tell me how you knew you were…gay?" I asked loud enough so he could hear me.

He grinned and said, "Let's just say a game of _truth or dare_ got out of hand…and I liked it." He said before retreating to his room. I just stared at where he once stood and smiled.

Oh, crap! I have to get to sleep. See you tomorrow.

-Ryan

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, I know that it wasn't much but I have major writers block. I will try better in chapter 4 because sharpayxevans is writing chapter 3. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, so it's me Mondler4EvEr writing this chapter too. I am so extremely sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I've had the biggest case of writers block on this. I will not drop it for nothing. So again I am sorry to all of the devoted readers and I give you chapter 3. Please do not hate me if it's not up to par. Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks to Dark Angel Kira for helping me with this chapter. You rock! And I'm changing all of the years for the chapters from '05 to '06. It's just makes more sense. **

* * *

12/31/06

Diary

Hey! Sorry, that I haven't been writing in you for a while. I've been kind of busy with the holidays and I just didn't have time. So remember when I told you about how Troy told me that he kissed a guy during a game of truth or dare? Well, I couldn't help but think that the guy could've been…well me. I know it may sound crazy but let me tell you what happen that night.

Sharpay and I had decided to throw a party just for the hell of it. As we normally do. We had invited some of the basketball team, I don't see why they agreed to come when they don't like Sharpay or I. We also invited some of our drama friends and few other people that we were cool with. Well anyway, someone, I can't remember who, came up with the idea to play Truth or Dare. Sharpay and everyone else immediately agreed. I decided not to play because it was so juvenile.

"C'mon Ryan, you have to play." Sharpay told me when I declined.

"Sharpay this game is so elementary." I explained and that's when I saw the basket team laughing at me. Ugh…next time we have a party I'm making the guest list.

"Hey Ryan, are you afraid that someone might dare a girl to grope you because we all know that you prefer a man's touch." My face became hot after his comment. The basketball team members all gave Troy high-fives.

"You know what Troy! Since you tend to always run your fucking mouth, I have something good coming for you. Ryan sit down because you're going to play." I was about to say forget it but how much more can I be embarrassed tonight, so Isat down Indian style on the floor, next to Sharpay and another girl. When we were all seated in the circle,Sharpay started giving us rules.

"There will be no rejecting a dare. If someone dares you then you do it. Same goes for truth. Now I will start." She immediately pointed her finger to Troy. "I dare you, Troy Bolton, to French kiss Ryan until I say to stop."

Troy looked at her like she was crazy and so did I. What was she doing?

"Are god damn crazy? There is no way in hell that I'm kissing this fag!" He exclaimed pointing at me.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before you open your stupid mouth. And plus I said that there is no rejecting a dare. So you have to do it."

"He doesn't have to do anything. You're just being a bitch because he hurt your brother's feelings." Chad said, putting his two cents in.

"Keep talking Chad and when it's my next turn you're going to wish you never showed up to this party." He shut up after that because he probably thought that she was going to make him kiss me or something. Damn…she better not or I will kill her. It's bad enough that she's making me kiss a guy who I find incredibly sexy but to make me kiss someone who will kick my ass the next day for it…I don't think so.

"Ok we're all waiting here." Someone said getting annoyed that nothing was happening. Troy sighed and got up on his feet and Sharpay pushed me to do the same. We slowly walked towards each other and his face had a look of disgust on it. I have to admit that it hurt a little…I don't have cooties or anything. We finally got close enough and I wasn't sure if I should lean in first or what…

"And remember that I said French kiss…so that means tongue." Sharpay said grinning. Oh man, I'm about to have one of mydreams come true: Kissing Troy Bolton and it sucks because he doesn't want it like I do. We stood still for a few moments and I could see that Troy was getting nervous. I mean I could see the little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He must have realized that I wasn't going to start so he leaned in fast and kissed me. I was too shock to kiss back at first but then I was forced to when he pushed his tongue in my mouth. I did the same and it felt so good to roam around his mouth. I let my tongue touch every possible part and then I realized what I was doing was probably freaking out Troy. Shit! He now knows that I wanted this kiss. I had to secretly fight myself to keep my hands from wrapping around his neck and letting out a moan. We continued to kiss for a few more moments, tongue fighting tongue, and I don't know if it was because I was sucked into the taste of him but I thought that he was going to deepen the kiss even more when Sharpay said stop. As soon as she said it Troy pulled away quickly and looked away from me. I was so disappointed because I wanted to kiss him forever, as corny as it sounds. It just felt so damn good. Then it hit me: I couldn't believe that I had just fully made out with Troy Bolton. I then looked and saw that everyone had shocked expressions on their face except for Sharpay.

"How was it?" Sharpay asked Troy grinning. He didn't hear herat first…it seemed like he was lost in serious thought. "Troy I'm talking to you!"

"Huh…what did you say?" He asked looking at her like he was lost.

"I asked how the kiss was." She said repeating herself. He was quiet for a couple of seconds before answering.

He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "It was disgusting." And then he left. Then soon afterwards the rest of the basketball team left. Then not too long afterwards all of our guests were gone. When the last car pulled off I turned to face Sharpay.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" I asked her. She looked at me like I've grown another head.

"Oh please Ryan! You know damn well that you wanted to kiss Troy."

"No I didn't!" I said a little too quickly and she shook her head.

"Stop lying to yourself. Have you forgotten that I'm your twin and that I know what you're feeling?" She asked and just sighed in defeat. She got me.

"Fine you're right. I wanted that kiss and it felt so good now that's what people are going to be talking about at school." I said.

"Well, if they do then I'll introduce them to right fist, ok?" She said and I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She may not show it that often but she does love me and she will never let anyone get away with hurting me. Some other boy may be embarrassed that their sister fights for them but I'm not.

Now that was one crazy night. And thinking about it and everything that happened on the school trip last year, I now know that Troy did not think that the kiss we shared was _"disgusting" _I'll write more in you soon. Bye!

-Ryan

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I hope that you liked it. It was fun writing this chapter. I'll try not to take forever posting the next chapter. Please review!**

**April/Mondler4EvEr**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've thought about this story. Two years to be exact. But I was going through my stories folder on my computer and came across this. I read through the three chapters that I had posted already and said to myself

**Some guide in following the story: Ryan's journal starts from late 2006 and goes into 2007. All of his flashbacks take place in 2006 unless otherwise stated. For example, chapter 3's flashback took place in November of 2005. I hope that helps the story flow better. **

_"I have to finish this. It's very promising." _**So that's what I'm doing. I went through and edited the previous chapters and I'm going to post those over again. I'm guessing that all of you will need to read over the story to remember the plot, so do that and then enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

1/5/07

Hey Diary, it's a new year, but don't worry, I'm the same Ryan. So let's get back to what I was telling you. After Troy told me that he was gay I didn't tell him my feelings towards him. I was still kind of scared that he wouldn't like me like that. But then after that things got strange. I mean, it seemed like everywhere I went, he was there. It was like he was following me, or was it the other way around? But whenever we were in the same place, he always started a conversation with me. I didn't have a problem with it. It was actually nice to have a decent conversation with someone other than my sister. But then people started to talk. Sure, _I_ don't care what others think, but this was different. They weren't talking about me per sé, I mean I was still in their conversation, but it seemed to be more about Troy actually wanting to talk to me, the school queer.

I don't know if Troy heard anything that was said because he doesn't seem like the type to pay attention to gossip, but if he did hear something, it didn't bother him.

So, one day, during one of our strange conversations, I decided to find out why Troy was trying to be all buddy-buddy with me. And I had some ideas…

"_Troy…why are you talking to me?" I asked bluntly. It was a nice sunny day and we were sitting on the bleachers on the football field. You see, we somehow always ended up in a place that wasn't currently occupied. Either he found it or I found it. I still haven't figured out if he's following me or vice versa. _

"_Uh…because you're cool." He answered, not quite sure where I was going with this. _

"_Really? That's weird, because I wasn't cool to you a couple of months ago". It was now April; it had been two months since Troy told me his secret. _

_He hadn't said anything after that. It looked like he was thinking of a good excuse. _

"_Troy, are you afraid that I'm going to spill the beans about you being gay? So is that why you're trying to be my friend?" That had to be it. No one really tried to be my friend unless they wanted something. _

"_No, no!" He quickly retorted. "I don't think you're that type of person. You said that you wouldn't say anything and I believe you." _

_Wow, he thinks that I'm a good person. "Thanks, but that doesn't really answer my question." _

"_Yeah…" He got this confused look on his face. It was very sexy looking. _

"_Yeah?" I urged him on. _

" _You see, Ryan, the reason is that…gosh this is embarrassing…but I think that I'm trying to be your friend because I see you as the only person right now that I can relate to and actually, this may seem kind of cheesy, but be myself around." He let out a huge breath after that. I shook my head. _

"_You shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean, I guess that I'm flattered that you can relate to me." I smiled. _

"_Well, I'm flattered that you're flattered." He said and we both laughed. It was really nice. _

"_Why are you talking to me?" Troy asked after a few moments of silence. _

"_Why do you ask?" _

"_I just want to know. I mean, I haven't exactly been nice to you in the past. I've said some hurtful things to you."_

"_You didn't say anything to me that hasn't been said fifty billion times." I pointed out. But he was sort of right. Things that he said to me hurt a little more than when others said them. I didn't want him to think of me that way because of the way that I feel about him. _

"_Yeah…" _

"_But," I added, "I think that I responded to you because you actually seemed kind of genuine even though I thought that you were only doing this to keep yourself safe. So thanks for being one of the few people to treat me like a human being." _

"_Likewise." _

So, after that things between us were no longer strange. I wanted to be around him and he wanted to be around me. Of course Troy got some flack from it. Chad was the only person who actually said something about the whole situation to his face. He surprisingly didn't have a problem with Troy hanging out with me, I mean the guy hated me. I guess that makes him a good best friend, because otherwise I would have never understood why they were friends. But Troy told me that he told Chad that he just wanted to expand his horizons in friends and Chad sort of understood that.

This is it for now Diary. I have a paper to write. See you tomorrow.

-Ryan

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that this made sense. It's been awhile. Please review! I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. **


End file.
